


Cherry Lotus Kiss

by Razorling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: A fanart I drew of a scene in the amazing fic Cherry Lotus written by RussianHatter.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Cherry Lotus Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherry Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659696) by [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter). 



I got totally inspired by RussianHatter's fic Cherry Lotus, normally I'm not much into harem stories, but this one is just so *dies a little* CUTE and wholesome and- ugh, I have no words lol! I hope I had made Lee the closest possible to the description in chapter 29 (I love drawing battered characters hohoho), he's so precious, a cinnamon roll too pure for this world. ;v;


End file.
